The Story of the Reformed Death Eater
by LynnettaCaine
Summary: Draco Malfoy has grown up. He's changed. His Father, along with the rest of his family, doesn't like it. He can't eat, he can't sleep, and he needs someone to help him. And when they do, it will be someone he never expected.
1. Chapter 1: Breaking Off

Chapter 1:

The man finished buttoning his black shirt and looked at himself in the mirror in front of him. His face was gaunt, sparkling gray eyes accented with dark circles. He looked nearly as exhausted as he felt. Nightmares kept haunting him, especially visions of Dumbledore's death. He ran a hand through his pale blonde hair, thinking about how his mother wouldn't like that he hadn't been sleeping.

His father would just laugh.

A shiver ran through him at the thought. This was the first time he would see his father after he... Well, after he and his father had a fight. His mother was trying to set him up with another pureblood _girl_, most likely a distant relative, and most likely desperate. He was tired of his mother trying to force him into something he didn't want. He shook his head and pulled on the sleek charcoal jacket. For some reason, he felt the need to dress nicely, the same way his father had forced him to dress as a child. Sighing, he pulled out his wand and apparated to the tall fence surrounding the manor where he had lived most of his life.

He walked quietly thorough the fog, slightly nervous to see his father again. He saw a ghostly white figure approach him, but he stayed calm. It was a pale white peacock. His father used the poor creatures for decoration, just to use his wealth to intimidate people.

"Filthy pureblood elitist bastard," Draco mumbled.

He remembered how much he had loved and looked up to his father as a child, and regretted every minute. He kept walking the path that many Death Eaters had walked, remembering in particular the evening when Voldemort himself had sat at his table. They had killed a teacher that night. Draco shuddered at the memories, and the memory of his recent nightmare about it, and knocked on the door. He blatantly avoided the knocker; it was in the shape of a Dark Mark. His mother pulled it open and peered out and, upon seeing him, wrapped him in a warm embrace.

And then his father appeared, radiating cold, sporting a haughty look.

Draco nodded at his father, who sneered at him, noticing the circles under Draco's eyes. "Not sleeping well enough, Draco? Been up too late searching for a man to…" Draco narrowed his eyes at his father.

"Lucius!" His mother snapped, staring at his father with angry eyes. Draco followed her through the huge foyer. He remembered the time he had tried to save Potter and his friends but they ended up here. Granger had been scarred here, by his aunt. _How can they be so cruel?_ Draco thought to himself. Narcissa led Draco into the dining room, where the long table was set in their best china and silver. He remembered this tablecloth from that night. _How did they get all of the blood out?_ A small, fair skinned girl about his age sat at the head of the table. Her black hair was slicked back and adorned with a flowery silver pin filled with emeralds. A Slytherin. She looked up at Draco with large brown eyes and fluttery lashes. He recognized her. It was Pansy Parkinson.

Draco looked at his mother, angry. She knew Pansy had ended their relationship after he refused to kill Dumbledore in their 6th year. She called him weak and unfit to be called a Death Eater. Draco wished he wouldn't have been forced to do Voldemort's bidding, or his father's. He didn't know which was worse.

Narcissa looked at the seat to Pansy's right, indicating that he should sit. He did, just to follow his mother's wishes. Pansy gave Draco a sickly sweet smile. "I've heard that you are the most eligible pureblooded bachelor." She took a sip of wine that smelled just as falsely smooth as she was acting.

"I'm not very eligible to people like you, Miss Parkinson." Draco cut a piece out of his steak and ate it. It was dry. A house elf brought him a glass of water which he took a sip of and set on the table. He grinned at Pansy as her face turned bright red, as did his father's. His mother just went paler.

"What do you mean?" She stuttered, looking wild and angry, accentuating her pug-like features.

"Pansy, as mother seems to forget, I am no longer interested in being a Death Eater, nor am I a pureblood extremist. And, another very critical fact, I don't like women." She stuttered, and opened her mouth and closed silently like a fish, and finally stood. He drank again while Pansy stood and stormed out, thin black dress she had picked to impress him billowing out behind her. The house elf cleared her plate, a slight smile on his face. It was apparent he didn't like her one bit more than Draco did.

Lucius stood after Pansy had left, veins in his head popping out. "Why would your ruin a perfect chance like that?" He hissed, leaning across the table, face inches away from Draco's. He looked furious. Draco just continued eating, calm and unafraid.

Lucius smacked the fork from Draco's hand, even more angered. "You have disgraced this family again. Did you not understand the lesson from last time, foolish child?" His voice was shaking the chandelier above them.

Draco looked his father in the eye. "I am not a child, nor am I foolish. _You _are the foolish one, father, with all of your old fashioned pure blood nonsense. The only thing I understood from that beating you call a lesson is that you're more insane than you look." Lucius strolled around the table and smacked Draco with his dark ebony cane, his face splitting upon contact. The cut on his cheekbone started bleeding, but Draco ignored it, not letting his guard down in front of his father.

"Never speak to me like that again, Draco. I helped bring you into this world; I _will not_ hesitate to take that away." Lucius spat venomously at his son. Narcissa looked at her men with teary eyes. Her intelligent yet sick looking son, whose blood was dripping onto the thick green carpets. Her insane and angry husband, who had caused him to bleed. Draco gave Lucius a steady look as he dabbed at his cut with the napkin, trying to stop the bleeding. Lucius looked at his son in disgust. "You are not coming back here, nor are we going to visit you. You are forbidden from these grounds. Get out of my house."

Draco silently left, leaving a trail of blood droplets behind, nodding at his mother in a silent goodbye as she cried.

When Draco awoke the next morning, his face was bruised. He sighed, putting his head in his hands. _Why does Father hate me so much? _he thought to himself, running a finger over the cut. He was even more tired than he had been the previous day. He had another nightmare, this time the one of Voldemort telling Draco he would kill him if he didn't do as he wished. And this time, he actually killed him.

He wanted to relax. He wanted to restart. But how?


	2. Chapter 2: New Hope

Chapter 2:

Draco sat up in bed, a scream escaping his lips, the cool sheen of sweat beading on his forehead. Scenes of death still ran rampant in his head. He rubbed his eyes, and pulled his hands away wet. Tears.

He hated how weak he was.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the last remnants of the nightmare, he stood. Before dressing, he looked at himself in the mirror. His pale skin was covered in small yellow splotches. The bruises were healing. His cut had healed considerably too, but those were minor things. He was more concerned with the way his bones poked out of his skin, the way he looked starved and oh so tired. He nearly looked dead.

Pulling on clothes, not bothering to impress anyone today, he thought of how drastically his life had changed since his last years at Hogwarts. He had done so much thinking in one year compared to his entire life. As a child, he would just follow what his father told him, and he believed it was right. But he couldn't have been more wrong. Voldemort was a cruel and conceited man, as was his father. Many people were hurt at the hands of the Malfoy family, and Draco didn't want to continue that tradition.

And the gay part? Draco never really felt quite right with Pansy, nor was he attracted to any of the other girls he had seen, unlike Blaise Zabini who was perfectly content with staring at Granger. Draco gave a little smirk at the thought of Zabini's late night rants about her and pulled a box of Muggle cereal from a cabinet in his cramped kitchen. When he reached up, the sleeve of his shirt fell, revealing his extremely faded Dark Mark. He had tried everything to make it go away, but the stubborn mark stayed.

Rubbing it slightly, he poured himself the cereal and milk and sat down to eat. He could barely stomach the food, but he knew he had to eat it. He hadn't eaten a full meal in days. He pushed the bowl away and stood gracefully, one thing he had retained from his past, and looked at the clock. It was 6 in the evening, Draco not having gone to bed until 5 a.m. and not falling asleep till 7. He pulled on a jacket and walked out of the door to his apartment, careful to avoid his overprotective landlady, who knew how little he was even in the apartment. She was sweet, but Draco wasn't in the mood to answer questions.

He walked swiftly and smoothly down the street, avoiding the prostitutes that seemed to be everywhere. He tossed a homeless man a small bagful of change and gave a sad looking girl a soft smile. The Muggle world was so very different from the Wizarding world. It was sadder, bleaker, and less colorful. But Draco fit in perfectly with his pale blonde hair, his silver eyes, his dark clothes. Seemingly devoid of color.

Having walked only 15 minutes, he reached his destination, a small bar which he frequently visited, searching for someone like him. Pulling open the doors, he stepped in and sat at a stool at the bar, a seat that he had worn a dent into. The seat next to him was taken up by a toned redhead who was sipping a concoction Muggles like to call a 'Long Island Ice Tea'. Draco ordered a brew, and, upon taking a drink, muttered "Not nearly as good as butterbeer."

Apperantly he hadn't spoken quietly enough, because the man leaned a bit closer. "Excuse me, mate, but did you just say something 'bout butterbeer?"Draco looked up in a panic. Would one silly comment force him to reveal wizarding secrets and get his wand stripped from him.

"I-I…" Draco just stuttered, looking into the man's soft, and handsome face. Then his eyes widened in recognition, as did the other man's. _Red hair, freckles, must be a Weasley! _Draco thought to himself. _Thin, pale, blonde, it's Draco bloody Malfoy!_ Ron thought, ready to fight with him.

"Ron…" Draco looked at him, sensing his anger. The bigger man relaxed a little.

"On a first name basis now, are we, Draco?"

Draco nodded ad sipped the amber liquid, making a face. "This tastes like goblin's piss."

Ron, still slightly tense, just eyed the blonde.

Draco frowned. "I've changed, Ron, a lot. I'm not evil, I hate my father and the things he taught me, I'm not a Death Eater, and I don't hate you. I never did. I know you probably still have your anger at me and I accept that."

Ron looked into Draco's clear silvery eyes and he could tell that the boy he once hated had grown into an honest young man. Ron scratched his nose in thought. _Can I trust him?_

Draco looked at the ground, corn silk-like hair falling into his face. "I understand if you don't trust me."

"Draco, don't send me on a bloody guilt trip." Ron smiled slightly. Draco looked up and smiled back, a fresh, kind smile unlike his haughty smirks of the past. Ron was slightly taken aback by Draco's attractive features. High cheekbones, smooth flawless skin, very kissable lips. Ron blinked for a moment and looked at Draco again. He found two things he would change. The purple circles under his eyes, and a pink scar on his right cheek.

"What happened to your cheek, Draco?" Draco bit his lip.

"It's nothing important Ron, don't worry about it." Draco stared into his now-empty glass, just trying to avoid Ron's quizzical look. Ron touched Draco's chin with a large and pleasantly warm hand, turning his face to him.

"Don't lie to me, Malfoy." Ron frowned, looking into Draco's eyes. "What happened?"

"My father hit me. But it's fine, really…" Draco's eyes went kind of misty, thinking about all of the times his father had hit him. Suddenly, he couldn't think. Ron had pulled him into a warm and shocking embrace. When he pulled away, Draco just stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled, "just thought it would help." He looked at Draco with kind sapphire eyes, a worried expression on his face.

Draco smiled at him. "It did, Ron." Draco looked slightly confused for a moment. "Wait, why are you at a gay bar in the Muggle world? Just curious."

Ron let out a large and infectious laugh. "Well, Draco, you aren't the only one who's changed."

"But… Granger?..." Ron shook his head.

"Hermione wasn't my cup of tea. Or Lavender, or anyone of the female persuasion." Ron finished his drink and was about to order another when he turned to Draco. "Or we could go back to my flat and have some butterbeer?"

Draco needed help, he needed a fresh start. Could Ron Weasley be his new hope?


	3. Chapter 3:Building Bonds

Chapter 3:

"I never thought I would be saying this, but welcome to my home, Draco." Ron smiled as he pulled his key back out of the door, swinging it open. Draco took a cautious step inside and slid off his jacket, glad to be out of the cool September air. He looked around him with wide eyes. Ron's flat was much better than Draco's.

"I never thought _I_ would say this to _you_, but I think your house is much better than mine." Draco chuckled a bit, smirking. Ron smiled at Draco from the kitchen, where he poured them both a butterbeer. Draco sat on the sofa and spotted a picture on the coffee table. Potter, Ron's sister, Hermione, Zabini, Longbottom, and Loony Luna Lovegood posed, waving at them from inside the frame, the moving photo showing off their flashing smiles. Turns out Zabini got his girl. Draco smiled sadly. In an odd way, he missed them all.

Ron handed Draco the butterbeer and followed his gaze to the picture. "They all went on a trip without me. Told them I would prefer to stay home than be a 7th wheel." He gave Draco a crooked smile. _Why is it that my old enemy's best friend is so adorable? _Draco thought to himself, unable to pull his eyes away from Ronald's face.

He felt a bit awkward so he mustered up the courage to actually speak. "Do you still speak to them?" Ron nodded, gulping his butterbeer down.

"I'm sure they'd all be interested to hear that I met Draco Malfoy at a Muggle gay bar and brought him home…" Ron's voice trailed off, and he bit his lip, looking at Draco with marvelous blue eyes. Draco swallowed nervously.

"Why did you bring me here, Weasley?" Draco took a drink out of his butterbeer, trying to act more casual.

Ron gave him a once over. "Firstly, you look like a skeleton, and secondly you sounded sad. Last but definitely not least, you don't seem like you're the prat you used to be." Draco smiled slightly and downed the last bit of his butterbeer. Ron finished his as well and reached for Draco's hand. Draco nervously intertwined his fingers with Ronald's. "I think I like you, Draco Malfoy."

"And I you, Ronald Weasley." Draco shyly peeped. Ron smiled warmly and stroked the back of Draco's hand with his thumb.

"Why?"

"Well, because I'm not as much of a prat as I seemed to be." Draco smiled. "And you are very kind, more kind than I expected you to be."

Ron nodded, looking at the ground. "Being the underdog for so long changed me." Draco gave Ron's hand a tender squeeze.

"If it makes you feel any better, I like you more than Lightning Head any day." Ron gave a light chuckle and headed to the kitchen again, bringing a bag of chips with him.

"Eat these. I'm hungry, as usual, but you really should eat something." A wave a nausea hit Draco, who shook his head.

"No thanks, Ronald. You can eat them." Ron shook his blaringly red head and handed Draco the bag, watching him to make sure he ate. Draco sighed and ripped open the package, picking up a crisp and eating it slowly. He picked up another and another, gradually eating the salty chips faster and faster like it was an addiction. Soon enough, the bag was empty. He had forgotten how good food could taste.

Ron looked at Draco, astonished. "You act like you haven't eaten in a week!" Draco looked guilty at the joking comment, which made Ron purse his lips. "You haven't, have you?" Draco shook his head slowly. "Accio butterbeers!" Two glass bottles zoomed into Ron's hands, one of which he handed to Draco, the other he placed on the table. He made another large bag of chips come to him, which he promptly handed to Draco. "Eat these fats and carbs. Then we'll move onto proteins and vegetables."

Draco gave Ron a look that was a mixture of astonishment, gratitude, and confusion. _How long does he plan to spend time with me? Why does he want to help me? Why do I want to be with him so badly?! _The blonde's mind was a storm of emotions. It was like his thoughts were apperating and they couldn't seem to find their destination. He just looked into the ginger's calm blue eyes. They looked like an ocean, and that was definitely one ocean Draco wouldn't mind drowning in.

He shook his head and ate the chips as Ron had instructed, and drank his second butterbeer. He was feeling much better, but very sleepy. "I should get going, I'm feeling pretty tired."

Ron smiled, looking very warm and kind. "Nonsense. You'll sleep here tonight. You know how dangerous it is to apperate while tired, and how dangerous it is to walk the streets alone at night." Draco balked a bit.

"I-I would greatly appreciate it b-but I simply can't! You've b-been far too kind and-" Ron cut him off.

"I was raised to be kind. Go ahead and sleep in the master bedroom. It's down the hall, last door on the left. I have pajamas you can wear, although they would be tents on you, although I prefer to sleep in my knickers personally…" Both men blushed slightly, and Draco's stomach was full of butterflies. Butterflies! He felt like a giddy schoolgirl.

"It's your bedroom, I couldn't kick you out of your own bed and-" Ron interrupted again, giving Draco a mischievous smirk that made his body tingle.

"We could both sleep back there. It gets a tad cold on nights such as these." Draco gave him a puzzled look, until, as if on cue, he heard the heavy strains of rain in the roof and the dark booms of thunder. Draco bit his lip, nervous and unsure of Ron's intentions. "We can make a wall of pillows, if you feel uncomfortable." Ron laughed teasingly.

Draco chuckled shakily. _Why are you so nervous, Draco!_ he inwardly shouted, giving Ron just as mischievous as a smile as the one he had flashed moments ago. "Let's do it." Ron laughed, looking very attractive in the process. Draco's eyes went wide in realization. "I didn't mean… I… What I meant was…" Draco's pale cheeks went bright red. Ron stood, and, taking his hand, led him into the back bedroom.

"I'll change in the bathroom if you wish." Ron looked at Draco, eyebrow raised in a question.

Malfoy, in a sudden burst of courage, shook his head and slid off his shirt. Ron eyed his physique but the yellowing bruises caught his eye. "Bloody hell, mate, what happened to you?"

"Same thing as with the cut." Draco mumbled and slid off his pants as well. With a shiver, he slid under the covers. Ron did the same. Grabbing a small silver lighter from the nightstand, he flicked it and an orb of light zoomed into it, extinguishing the light in the room. Draco looked at Ron's face in the moonlight coming in from the window. _He's perfect._

Ron observed Draco in the faint glare as Draco was observing him. His eyes were like liquid silver, his hair nearly the same color as the moon outside the window. He found Draco's hand and held it, giving it a slight squeeze every time thunder would rumble or lightning flashed outside. Suddenly, the moon was blotted out by a cloud, plunging them into darkness except for lightning's near blinding flashes. Draco pulled closer to Ron.

It appeared they both had their own fears. Ronald Weasley, afraid of storms. Draco Malfoy, afraid of the dark. And now the two were holding each other, helping each other get through the night. Draco stroked Ron's hair until Ron fell asleep. Draco fell asleep not soon after.

And fell straight into another nightmare.

Draco found help in an old enemy, and more. Will Ron Weasley be just what he needs to get back on his feet?


	4. Chapter 4: Friends in Unexpected Places

Chapter 4:

Death Eaters surrounded him. "You're going to die for this, Malfoy. You're going to die." One of them hit him with the Cruciatus Curse, causing him to scream in pain. Malfoy screamed so loud he woke himself up.

Draco sat up in bed, causing his blonde hair to plop itself right in front of his eyes. Annoyed, he swept to the side and looked around. This wasn't his bed. This wasn't his bedroom. Hell, this wasn't his bloody flat. And then he remembered. He was in Ron Weasley's flat, he was in Ron Weasley's bedroom. _He was in Ron Weasley's bed._ "Bloody hell." Draco mumbled to himself, smelling coffee brewing. Seemed like the ginger in question was awake. Draco rolled out of the bed, stretching. He gave a large yawn and padded out of the room, down the hallway, and into the kitchen.

Ron looked up and smiled at Draco. "Good morning, lovely." Draco rubbed his eyes.

"I'm probably looking like the ass end of a hippogriff, but thanks." He gave a faint smile and accepted the cup of coffee Ron had handed him. Ron stirred sugar into his mug and looked at Draco, concern in his eyes.

"I heard you screaming. You were tossing and turning all night. Suffering from nightmares?" Draco nodded and drank the dark, bitter liquid, not looking into Ron's eyes. Ronald frowned. "If you don't mind me asking, what are your nightmares about? Mine are always about spiders. I hate spiders." He shivered a bit, chuckling. Draco smiled but it didn't last long.

"I dream about all of the things I've seen. Dumbledore, Professor Burbage…" Draco's voice drifted off. "And then I dream about the Death Eaters coming back to punish me for what I've done." Ron pulled him into a tight embrace, which caused Draco to spill coffee on Ron, who let out a little 'eep'. Draco, no matter how hard he tried not to, started laughing. Ron gave him a playful punch in the arm and pulled off his shirt.

Draco bit his lip. He didn't really look last night, it was simply too awkward, but he certainly looked now. He never expected Harry Potter's sidekick to be as toned and… Draco looked up when he heard Ron snickering. A deep red tone came into Draco's cheeks.

"Enjoying the view, Malfoy?" Draco, still blushing, nodded. Ron smiled brightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Draco's eyes went wide and he stuttered a bit, trying to find something to say. "Don't be so nervous, mate. Loosen up." Ron's face suddenly looked surprised. "Merlin's beard! I forgot that Harry, Hermione, and Neville are coming over today!" Draco gulped at the thought of seeing Harry again. He didn't know what he would do to him.

"I should leave."

Ron shook his head and pulled Draco into the bedroom. He started rummaging through drawers and pulled out jeans and a green tee shirt, tossing them to Draco. "Harry stayed here awhile back. He's closer to your size than I am." Ron pulled out a different shirt, an orange one, and pulled it on. It looked awful with his hair. Draco sniggered and pulled it off. Digging through the drawer, he 'tsk'-ed.

"Looks like I need to start shopping for you, Weasley." He handed Ron a blue shirt the color of his eyes. Ron slid it on and smiled at Draco.

"I wouldn't have a problem with that." He grabbed Draco's hand. "Look, I know this is really fast, but I like you, Draco. I want you to stay and reintroduce yourself to my friends."

Draco didn't have enough time to answer, as the doorbell rang. Ron, still holding Draco's hand, went to answer it. Draco protested as Ron dragged him to the door, which he flung open with a smile. Harry pulled Ron into a brotherly hug, and noticed Draco. His jaw dropped, and he turned to Ron again, eyes furious.

"What in all of bloody hell is happening here?" Harry shouted. Ginny, who accompanied Harry, just gave Draco a curt nod. Ron frowned and gave Draco's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sure you remember Draco, but what you remember is the old him. He's great now, Harry. I promise." Harry rolled his eyes and walked in, plopping onto the couch. Ginny sat much more gracefully down next to him. After five very slow minutes, the doorbell rang again. A stockier built man and his willowy blonde woman appeared, smiling. They didn't give Draco as hard of a time, which he was very grateful for. Lastly, Zabini and Hermione. Zabini's eyes went wide and he pulled Draco into a tight embrace. His teeth showed brightly against his dark skin.

"Merlin, Draco! I thought you'd disappeared!" Hermione, knowing how the two had been friends, didn't bother Draco at all. She was the only one of the former Gryffindors to shake his hand. Ron gave them all a butterbeer and they sat in silence. Ron piped up, asking if anyone had been to a Chudley Cannons match lately. Everyone shook their head.

Harry, eyes still angry, looked at Draco. "So, Malfoy," he sneered, "not able to stay with your smug parents anymore? They kick you out?"

Malfoy bit his trembling lip, eyes misting over, remembering everything that had happened. Ron looked at Harry, furious, and then at Draco with pity. "You don't have to answer, Draco." Draco shook his head.

"Well, Harry, they _did _kick me out. As you know, Ron is gay. I am too." Everyone gasped. "I told my father, and, well…" Draco rubbed his scarred cheek. "He did this." The women covered their mouths. Neville and Zabini murmured a 'Bloody hell', while Harry sat silent, unaffected.

"Am I supposed to pity you?" Ginny turned to Harry, shocked.

"_Harry_!" He sneered at Draco still. Draco bit his lip and grabbed his wand, making his clothes from the previous night come to him.

"I should go. I'm sorry, Ron." Ron gave Harry a dirty look.

"No, Draco _you_ stay here. If anyone wants to protest, _they_ can leave." Harry grabbed his jacket, and Ginny's hand, and left, slamming the door behind him. Hermione and Luna stood and gave Draco a hug.

After a few butterbeers, Draco gave the full story to his new friends. He explained why he was so cruel, he explained his family issues, and most of all, he explained how much he regretted it all.

"I'm sorry, mate." Neville mumbled, arm around Luna, who nodded, solemn for once.

"Yeah," Zabini started in his deep voice, "I had no idea half of that was happening." Hermione had a look on her face that indicated that she was deep in thought. She rummaged in her magical bag, arm deep inside. She pulled out a small recipe card.

"Aha! I stumbled upon this recipe awhile back. It's for a mild sleeping potion, and you can find most of the ingredients here in the Muggle world." She handed Draco the card. "I hope it helps."

They smiled at each other as Ron looked at his watch.

"You guys really should go; it's rather late." All of the guests stood, and, after hugging Draco and Ron, left. Ron turned to Draco after the door closed behind Luna. "That was more successful than I anticipated." He smiled at Draco, who shook his head.

"But how do I win over Potter?"

"You can't go from archenemy to friend in a couple hours, Draco. I hate to tell you, but Harry hated you. Really and truly. He'll turn in time, but don't be surprised if it takes a rather long time."


	5. Chapter 5: Hard Day's Night

Chapter 5:

"Are you sure about this, Ron?" Draco asked, lifting an eyebrow at the red head who was smirking at him from the driver's seat. Ron smiled.

"Do you doubt me, Draco?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Draco teasingly responded. Ron shook his head.

"Trust me, you'll have fun. And you need clothes."

Draco put a hand to his chest, feigning indignation. "_I _need clothes? So says the man who can't even match clothes properly with his fire red hair!"

Ron snorted at him. "Draco, your gay is showing." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Why must we go to a 'mall'? Can't we just go to a small store with less… well, Muggles? Not that I don't like them, it's just that I'm so nervous."

"If you're going to live with me, you need more than jeans and tee shirts." Ron indicated at his layering of a sweatshirt, suit jacket, and a nice tee shirt with a name of a Muggle band on it. Draco looked down at his own ensemble.

"It's not that bad." He mumbled then looked up at Ron. "But, why do you want me to move in again? I can handle myself Ronald."

"Well, Draco, despite your constant whining, I really like you." He smiled, showing that he was joking. "And you're wrong about the 'being able to take care of yourself' bit. How much weight have you gained back just by hanging out with me? How many more hours of sleep have you gotten?" Draco couldn't argue. It had only been a couple weeks, but with Ron practically force-feeding him and sleeping with him every night, he felt much better.

"Are we there yet?"

"As I said, constant whining." Ron laughed and patted Draco's hand. "We're here, Drac." Draco looked through the windshield, and his jaw dropped.

"Bloody hell! This place probably has more stores in it than Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and Knockturn Alley combined!" Draco gasped, in shock. Ron guffawed loudly and got out of the car to open Draco's door for him.

"This way, my prince." Ron grabbed Draco's hand and lead him to the doorway. A bright blush rushed into Draco's pale face.

"B-but Ron, please let go! This is embarrassing!" Draco's cheeks were nearly crimson. "I don't want people to get the wrong impression!" Ron frowned, letting go.

"You're embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"N-no! That's not what I meant! I-I just am still uncomfortable with being g-… Well, you know… But I'm proud to have you as my friend. I'm sorry, Ron." Ron smiled mischievously and grabbed his hand, leading him into the mall. Draco narrowed his eyes at the beaming ginger. "You tricked me." He said, slightly angry. "Asshole." He murmured, smiling slightly, hoping Ron heard him.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Are we going shopping or what?"

Draco smelled a rich, sweet yet bitter aroma. "After we get coffee."

"You really need to hold back on your coffee intake. You've gone right through my supply." Draco stuck his tongue out at Ron and searched for the source of the smell. It didn't take him long to find a small Starbucks coffee shop.

"Have you ever had this before, Ron?" Draco asked, curious to know if it was good or not. Even if it wasn't, he wasn't going to hesitate to get a cup. Ron was right, he was hooked.

Ron nodded. "Just wait here, Draco. I don't want you going in there and having a coffee freak out." Draco nodded, biting his lip. The amount of time Ron was gone wasn't long, but Draco stood outside nervously, looking for him often. People passed him, giving him odd looks, which only added to his nervousness.

"Drac? I have your coffee." Draco whirled around to face Ron.

"What took so long?" Draco asked, angry and still slightly paranoid.

"Calm yourself Draco. I couldn't have been gone more than a minute." Ron laughed, handing Draco a large iced coffee.

"Where are you dragging me to now?"

After a day of shopping, the men came home, exhausted.

"Tell me again why we had to be there all day?" Draco said, falling onto the couch.

"Because," Ron yawned, "You have to try clothes on. You can't just pick random clothes and buy them." Draco rolled his eyes. Ron opened the fridge. "Butterbeer?"

Draco smiled and caught the bottle Ron tossed him. "Even though I don't like shopping, I had fun with you today."

"And I with you, Draco." Ron raised his glass and clinked it with Draco's already empty one. Draco magically made another bottle come, and another and another.

After about five, he turned to Ron. "Wha-what if our lives were just some part of, like, a giant story, and Harry's life was the main focus but people liked _US_ better and they, they, I don't know, wrote spin-offs, and Harry's life was in this big series, like 6 or more books, and it was one of the best-selling book series ever?" He slurred.

Ron laughed, but looked slightly concerned. "That's impossible, love. I think you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk!" Draco protested, hiccupping.

Ron picked him up and carried him into the bedroom, laying him on the bed, kissing his forehead. "Get some sleep, Draco."

"But I don't wanna sleep!" Draco pouted, pulling Ron's face to his, and giving him a long, passionate kiss. Ron pushed him away.

"I'm not going to do anything with you that you might regret. You're drunk, that would be me taking advantage of you. I will wait till you're sober. I know you'll forget this by tomorrow, but I am willing to wait for you. I think I love you, Draco." Ron looked at Draco with a tender look in his eyes, but burst into laughter when he realized the blonde was already asleep.

"Guess someone can't hold their liquor." He rolled over onto his side of the bed and fell into a very bizarre and frightening dream.

He was standing on the beach in a tuxedo, holding the hand of someone in a wedding dress. The veil was too opaque for him to see through. A minister beside him ordered for him to kiss the bride. Ron cast a nervous look out to the congregation. On the side designated for the groom's family sat his parents, Ginny and Harry, and all of his brothers except for Percy. "Figures." He mumbled. But on the side for the bride, they were all Death Eaters. In the front row sat Draco's mum, who was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. She was dressed for a funeral.

Ron finally turned to his bride and flipped back the veil. He had to bite his lip to keep from screaming. It was Draco, but he was dead. He was dead. His skin was a mottled blue color, indicative of drowning. His pale hair was wet. He had deep gashes where skin was pulling away from bone. Draco leaned in, puckering his black lips. "Give your dear Draco a kiss." He hissed, smiling.

Ron sat up in bed, gasping for a breath. He looked down at Draco, who was sleeping peacefully. "At least you're okay." He whispered, stroking his hair. Ron laid back down and fell back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Rodolphus

Chapter 6

When Draco woke up, Ron's arm was draped over him. He smiled and slid out from under him, careful not to wake him. He brewed himself a cup of coffee, which he quickly downed, and went to take a bath. While waiting for the tub to fill, he thought about Ron, who was still sprawled on the bed, ginger tresses poking out at angles. The bath full, the room full of steam, he stripped and slid into the soothing water. He laid his head back against the tile, resisting the urge to sleep. He didn't resist long. He gave in to his urges and soon was snoring.

Ron, still asleep, laid in the bedroom, dreaming of Draco, his blonde Adonis with steely eyes.

Silently and stealthily, a dark figure unlocked the door to their apartment, simply by tapping it with his wand. He entered the flat with ease, grinning heartlessly under his silver mask. "Fools." He muttered to himself in a soundless hiss, evil grin growing a bit larger. He was almost shaking in anticipation at this killing. He had wanted this for a long time. He grew nearer and nearer to the bedroom. He walked past the king size mattress where Ron was still asleep. He walked into the bedroom where Draco snoozed.

He tiptoed over, making no noises as his robes billowed behind him. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at the sleeping blonde's forehead, but hesitated. Ron would be woken by the blast, and the killer would never be able to see fear in the eyes of his prey. Instead, he closed the door.

He pulled off his mask, hoping for his face to be the last thing he saw. He sneered and plunged Draco's head under the water, disturbing the serene surface.

Draco opened his eyes. Something was odd. He was under water, and unable to sit up. Panic hit him in waves so intense he screamed, letting a huge bubble of sound out of his mouth. Someone was holding him in, but he couldn't see who. The person holding him jerked him violently up. Draco tried to scream again, but the familiar face shoved a washcloth in his mouth.

"Shut your mouth, you ignorant ferret. You betrayed this family. You betrayed our Dark Lord, and for that you die." The thick man said, dunking Draco again, shoving him roughly in the bath tub. He hit his head hard against the porcelain. Reddish pink tendrils rose into the water around him. He was bleeding.

The man pulled him back up. "I'm following orders, but I've wanted to do this for a long time. You know why?" He pulled the washcloth out of Draco's mouth. "Try to scream and I kill your filthy ginger blood traitor too." Draco felt his body going limper, weaker. His lungs and nose were burning.

"Why? Why are you doing this, Uncle Rodolphus?" Draco whispered quietly, throat rasping.

Rodolphus sneered at him. "Stupid boy. I'm not your uncle. My wife may have blood ties to your mother, but I claim no relation to the likes of you." He spat. Draco winced as the harsh words bounced around in his head. His head felt heavy yet light at the same time. He could barely think. "I'm doing this because He would have wanted it. My Dark Lord. Bellatrix wants it too. She would want anything he would want. If I do this, she will love me more!" He dunked Draco again.

This time, Draco decided he didn't want to come back up. He closed his eyes and gave into the darkness creeping in the corners of his mind. Once he gave in, the darkness swarmed, encompassing his entire mind, his entire body. He couldn't feel, he just was. He couldn't help but smile as he was blanketed in a warm tranquility.

Rodolphus Lestrange apparated out of the flat, a whirl of dark smoke and then nothingness.

Ronald Weasley woke up and, upon seeing the light on in the bathroom, he entered cautiously and screamed. He screamed louder and higher than he had thought possible, and pulled Draco out of the tub, tears mixing with the bloody water.

He wrapped a flimsy towel around him and apparated them to St. Mungo's. Healers surrounded him instantly, pulled Draco from his arms, and rushed off in a flurry of white robes. Ron ran up to the receptionist and demanded to know where Draco's room was. She told him, very rudely, to sit down. He asked her again, this time raising his voice a bit.

"Calm down, sir, and have a seat!"

"My boyfriend may be dead and you're telling me to _calm down_? Bloody hell! Where did they find you?!"Ron shouted.

"Don't make me call security, sir."

Ron's face turned the same color has his hair. "Shove off." He walked up the stairs to the top floor, and bought himself a water to soothe himself and calm his nerves. Going back down, he spotted Neville, in a room. He remembered this. His parents were there, minds gone. Should he stop in to say hello or would that be inappropriate? It was too late to decide. Neville had seen him.

He came out of the room and pulled Ron into a hug. He smiled at him but his smile faded. "Ron, why're you here? What's happened?" Ron's lip trembled and he had to struggle against the tears.

"It's Draco… he… He may be dead. He drowned, and I don't think he did it himself…"

Neville gasped, going pale. "So you're saying someone... tried to, to... kill him? But why?"

"There are still Death Eaters out there, Neville, and I doubt they like him much." Ron said softly, looking down the hall at a deranged-looking Guildroy Lockhart. Lockhart gave him a little wave, smiling his once-famous smile. Two nurses, one very grim with large muscled arms and the other pretty and young with a pitying look, pulled him away into a room down the hall.

Neville, who had been watching with Ron, turned back to Ron with a look that he never remembered seeing in Neville's eyes at Hogwarts: a dark, hardened look, tinged with anger and bitterness.

` "Death Eaters never quit. They are content with killing people, ruining children's lives for fuck's sake, torturing m-my parents in front of me!" Neville's angry tone was filled with emotion, but his tear filled eyes really made his case. "They do whatever they think Y-… Voldemort would want them to, never thinking of repercussions. Only themselves." He shook his head. "Sorry Ron. I just… I know how you feel okay?"

Ron smiled weakly at Neville. He had changed so much since first, second, third, hell, even 6th year, and it was good. His confidence had increased so much more. Ron, even though he seemed confident, never was. He envied Neville. Being raised with so many siblings wasn't good for Ron, and neither was being the 'greatest wizard of their time's wingman. But he pushed this out of his mind and made small talk with Neville. Small talk was better. Small talk he could handle.

It was nearly noon (they had entered the hospital at 8 o'clock exactly) when Draco was summoned to a small room in the hospital's non-magical injuries wing. For a long time, they didn't have one, but many wizards didn't like seeing Muggle doctors for things like cuts that would require stitching, severely broken limbs, severe non-magical burns, and other common ailments usually seen in Muggles' hospitals.

Ron rapped on the door tenaciously and a weak voice told him to come in. Draco lie on a small bed with rough white sheets. He gave Ron a week smile and a wave despite the small IV.

"Apparently they think I still look starved." Draco chuckled darkly, following Ron's gaze to the needle nestled in the crook of his arm.

Ron shook his head, causing a couple tears to fly onto the tile. "Shut up and kiss me. Make me know you're real, Draco." Ron walked closer and held the other man's hand like it was a fragile object of great age and value.

"Jesus, Weasley, I'm not a timebomb." Ron laughed and kissed Draco, a tear rolling down and falling onto their lips. Draco pulled away and wiped Ron's face. "Big baby." Draco winked, giving Ron's hand a playfully squeeze.

"Shut up, Malfoy."


	7. Chapter 7: Skinny Love

*Due to this story's popularity I decided I might as well continue. I ship Dron too much not to.*

Chapter Seven

Draco was sprawled across Ron's couch, arm over his eyes. "I'm tired. Make me a sandwich."

Ron chuckled. "Do I look like a house-elf to you, Malfoy?"

"A very sexy house-elf," Draco smirked, looking at Ron. "Please?" Ron shook his head but got to making his boyfriend a sandwich. He had to admit it was adorable the way Draco asked him to do things all the time. It wasn't demanding it was just sweet and cute. Ron also didn't want to see Draco do too many things by himself since the whole hospital incident.

"What's the plan for tonight, Ronny? Butterbeer and a movie?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Didn't you just say you're tired? After you eat this sandwich you're going to bed." Ron says sternly, handing Draco the plate. He sits up and begins eating.

"Will you come back there with me?" Draco pouts. "I want cuddles." Ron rolled his eyes and held his hand.

"Duh! What did you think I was gonna do, sit out here by myself?" Draco puts the now empty plate on the table and stands up, stretching. "Now go brush your teeth," Ron scolded.

"Yes, mother," Draco mumbled under his breath, dragging Ron along behind him. The two go into the bathroom and look into the mirror. "You know," Draco wondered out loud, "People are right. We are cute together."

Ron nodded, rubbing his chin, creating a sound similar to that of sandpaper. "I would look a lot better if I shaved."

Draco smiled and rubbed the stubble too. "I like it." The two started brushing their teeth, and trying to hold hands. It was difficult because they were both right handed, but oh well. After they had both rinsed out their mouth, the began walking out into the bedroom. Ron suddenly picked up the blonde, slung him over his shoulder, and flung him onto the bed, jumping onto him, and giving him a quick kiss on the nose.

Draco fake-punched his chest to get the larger man off, but Ron kept kissing his face. "You're such a dork!" Draco protested, but was hushed with Ron's lips. He closed his eyes and smiled. Ron pulled away.

"You were saying, Drac?"

"I was trying to say that you should get off. You weigh at least thirty pounds more than me. "

Ron frowned. "Are you saying I'm fat?" Draco's eyes widened.

"That's not what I mean, Ron! You're just taller and bigger and I'm really skinny!"

"Mhm." Ron rolled off of Draco and onto his side of the bed. He stared at the wall. He had always been uncomfortable about his weight. It wasn't that he was fat or anything, he was just thicker than all of his brothers but Charlie and Bill, and Harry was thinner than him as well. It was one of many things that added to his low self-confidence.

Draco sighed. Ron knew he didn't mean that. Didn't he? "Ron?" He whispered. No response. "Ron?"

"Yes?" Ron's voice was cool, but he didn't turn around. He was too busy thinking of ways he could lose a few pounds. He didn't want to be a hypocrite to Draco, but he really could use a fast.

"Are you mad at me?" Draco's timid question ended with a slight voice quiver.

"Absolutely not." That wasn't a lie. Ron was angry with himself. Every time he tries to do something funny, something sweet, something cute, it backfires. He made up his mind. He needed to lose weight for Draco.

The two eventually fell into a slightly uneasy sleep.

The next morning, Draco made Ron breakfast as an apology, but Ron only picked at the eggs, and refused to touch the bacon. Draco just figured he wasn't hungry. They went shopping, and Ron spent most of his time in a vitamin shop.

When they returned home, Draco had lunch. Ron had a small salad. Afterwards, Draco was watching a great show called _Sherlock._ Ron had bowed out to go to the bathroom. After he returned, he coughed a bit and smelled like he had just brushed his teeth with his typical spearmint toothpaste.

"Everything alright, Ronnie?"

Ron smiled weakly. "Just think I have a bit of a stomach bug. Don't worry, Drac." Draco nodded and turned back to the television screen.

"Benedict Cumberbatch is sexy, don't you agree?" Ron nodded. Ron noted that Benedict Cumberbatch was approximately four inches thinner than he was.

Draco sensed something wrong with Ron, but he didn't want to push it. Maybe he was just sick. Draco wasn't really in the mood to accuse him of anything. He didn't want to have Ron upset with him. "Do you want any medicine, Ronnie?" Ron shook his head.

"I should be fine in a bit. Just one of those 24- hour things." Ron mumbled. His throat hurt and he still had a bitter, disgusting taste in his mouth despite brushing his teeth. Throwing up on your own is bad enough, but making yourself throw up is even worse.


	8. Chapter 8: Hero

*Forgive my hiatus! I was so busy with school things that I couldn't write my fan fictions! Enjoy, guys!*

Chapter Eight

Draco's eyes ran over Ron's sleeping form while he softly intertwined his fingers in the gingery mop that hung over Ron' s closed sapphire eyes. He was worried about him. The corners of Draco's mouth turned down as his eyes roved over the bluish circles under Ron's eyes, the newly defined collarbones, the now-bony wrists, the weak fingers, the trembling limbs.

Draco turned to their alarm clock. 6:00 a.m., the clock read, red lights flashing in a way that could blind you if you looked long enough. He closed his eyes, laying his head back onto his pillow with a silent sigh. What has gotten into Ron lately? Draco shook his head, no idea how to answer the question he asked himself, and sat up to get out of bed. Ron still slept soundly, to his relief, so he left the room, closing the door carefully behind himself.

Unsure of what to do, he texted Ginny, who he knew would be up at this ungodly hour, getting ready for work.

_Draco: I'm worried about Ronald. Something's off. Come over tonight?_

_Ginny: Whts wrng? _

Draco rolled his eyes at her shorthand text language, but proceeded. Ron was more important than his pet peeves.

_Draco: He hasn't been eating much, and it's always ridiculously healthy things. I haven't seen him eat a crisp or a biscuit in weeks._

_Ginny: Diet?_

_Draco: It's more than that. Worse. He looks like death. Like I did when he and I first got together._

_Ginny: Ill come 4, k?_

Draco put his head in his hands, needing support. He wonders if it's his fault. He wonders what he can do to help him. He worries that he can't do anything, no one can do anything, and he'll have to watch Ron fade away slowly, but never completely, leaving a haunting shadow behind. Draco shook his head free of that morbid thought and stood to make himself some tea. He didn't let Ron see him drink tea; he thought it was haughty and overly-British of him.

After the kettle let out a quickly-stifled scream, Draco poured the steaming water into a mug and placed the little satchel of leaves in. Ron still slept. Draco had an idea. Maybe if he cooked breakfast, Ron would eat. Ron always made breakfast. Draco, smiling, sips his tea as he gets to work. Pancakes? Draco can't cook pancakes. Bacon? They have none. Omelets? Draco shrugs and pulls the yellow egg carton from the refrigerator, along with a carton of mushrooms and peppers

And, without fail, the scent of food awakens Ron Weasley, but that doesn't mean he was happy about it.

"Drac, wass all of'dis?" he grumbled sleepily, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

Draco smiled, stood on tiptoe to kiss the ginger's nose, and scraped an omelet onto Ron's plate. "I woke up early and I made breakfast. I may be a spoiled brat but I can still make an omelet." He chuckled to himself, watching has Ron sat down, but refused to touch the food. His smile turned into a frown. "What's wong?"

"Not hungry," was the mumbled response, no hint of apology in his tone. Draco turned to the utterly messy kitchen he created, trying to impress this man that sat in front of him with no expression. He began to tear up. He could feel the pressure behind his eyes, feel his throat constrict, see his vision blur.

"I'm sorry," he said thickly before retreating into the bedroom. Ron's eyes watched as he ran away, slamming the door behind him.

Ron clenched his hands into fists. "Goddamn it!" He laid his head on the table. He made the man he loves cry on his quest to make him happy. He couldn't help but let tears glide down his face to collect on the table, leaving a small puddle. His hands trembled beside him. God, he felt weak. He stood to go talk to Draco but he decided that he should leave him alone, give him space. Instead, he wrote a note.

_Going to the grocery. We need milk._

_Love, Ron_

He nodded with such a grave finality that anyone watching would think he just finished a great ballad, a tragic odyssey, a romantic love letter. Leaving the note behind, he alked out of the apartment, making sure to strengthen the spells on it to protect his Draco, who was still locked in the bedroom.

Oh Draco needed Ginny. Ginny would know what to do, wouldn't she? She is his sister, after all. She had to be able to help find out what was wrong.

Draco suddenly felt the effects of his terrible rest the night before and dozed off, only to wake to the sounds of Ginny and Ron arguing. He decided it best not to intrude.

Ron looked at Ginny as she scolded. "You look like you died and came back to life, Ron! This isn't healthy!"

"I'm fat! You, Fred, George, Percy, Harry; you're lucky! You lot have your fame, your good looks. I had nothing until I had Draco! I want to keep him!"

"He's worried about you, Ron. What if you aren't the one that loses a loved one?" Ginny turns away, tucking her hair away. "Just, remember we love you, alright?" The quick swish of an apparition fills the apartment, and she is gone. Draco stands to go talk to Ron, peering out from the doorway.

"Ron?" he called weakly. "I just wanted to tell you that I think you were perfect the way you were before all of this. I know you think you're fat; you aren't. You probably feel like a wuss because everyone thinks bulimia and anorexia are girl things. They aren't. They can affect everyone. I know. I didn't eat for a long time, Ron, because I couldn't eat near my father. You saw where that got me. Now don't be a hypocrite, Ronnie. Please eat."


End file.
